The Future Prank
by BlueFireDragon
Summary: MWPP and Lily try a spell and find themselfves in the future with Harry Ron and Hermione.
1. The Spell

Disclaimer: Ok none of the characters belong to me. Except Venus. All the rest belong to JK Rowling.

A/N: This takes place in MWPP/L 5th year and H/Hr/R 5th year. What would happen if James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Lily, went into the future and met Harry, Hermione, and Ron?

**************

Chapter 1: The Spell

James' POV

_Man, would class PLEASE finish!_ I was in Transfiguration class and we were supposed to be working on an assignment but I just want this to end!

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

The bell! Yes! I got up and rushed to the door. Padfoot, Moony and Wormtail behind me. It was now the weekend! We could finally try out the spell we found! "This is going to be the biggest prank in history!" I cheered.

"Yeah! This is going to be so fun!" Sirius said along with me.

"I still don't think we really should…. But it would be sorta interesting to find out about the future." Remus was actually going along with it. Even Lily was! I had told her about our plan to go to the future and wreak havoc and she loved it! Well, there's a first time for everything!

We ran into the almost empty common room of Gryffindor tower. Lily was the only one standing there and she was standing in the middle of a big white circle with 1995 written in the center.

"Lets get going before anyone comes in here!" She said squealing. She always has wanted to know about the future.

We all stepped into the circle and at the same time said, "_Repasse mueento!"_  A blinding green light surrounded us and the common room went still until they returned.


	2. The Mystirous Girl

Chapter 2: The Encounter

Sirius' POV

Slowly the wind died down and we we're once again standing in the Gryffindor common room.

"Did it not work?" Lily asked sounding nervous.

"Yeah," answered Remus, "some things are a bit different. I can tell."

"Yeah, me too." I added. We started to go up stairs when we heard someone.

"Who are you? I don't remember anyone like you in Gryffindor. Are you spying on us?" A beautiful girl with long black hair and icy blue eyes was staring at us.

"Uh, no we're not spying on you and we are in Gryffindor. What's your name?" asked James.

"My name's Venus Myers. I'm new so I don't know anyone yet but I still don't recognize you. Who are you?" I just stared.

"I'm James Potter."

"Remus Lupin."

"Lily Evans."

"Peter Pettigrew."

Everyone was now staring at me, "I'm, uh, Sirius Black." I said nervously.

"It's nice to meet you!" she said smiling. So we talked to her for a while then went up to the boys' dormitory where we jumped out the window to find a place to hide.


	3. Meet the Parents

Chapter 3: The Discovery

Harry's POV

Ron, Hermione and I were on our way back to the common room. It was the weekend and I was supposed to meet Sirius and Lupin in the Shrieking Shack.

"Heirs." We said the password and climbed through the portrait hole. The only person there was a girl with long black hair. She was facing the fireplace and didn't seem to notice us come in.

"Hi," said Hermione. The girl turned to look at us and smiled. She had a beautiful smile and icy blue eyes, " my name's Hermione and this is Ron, and Harry."

When Hermione said my name the girl got a confused look on her face, "My name's Venus." She paused and looked at me again, "What's your name again. I thought it was James?" she said still confused.

"What do you mean you thought it was James?" I said, " I'm Harry Potter." 

"Oh. Are you related to James Potter? Because you look just like him." Venus said smiling again.

" Well yeah. I'm related to him, but sorry to burst your bubble but he's dead." I said quietly.

"Huh? He can't be dead. I just talked to him and his friends a couple of minutes ago." She got up and pointed to the stairs, " They went up there and then jumped out the window."

I stared at her then at Hermione and Ron. Then we all bolted for the staircase.


	4. Lily

Chapter 4: The Mix-up

Lily's POV

Once we got to the forest we kept looking for a place to stay. Suddenly all I could see was a think mist. I called for the others but know one answered.

I started running, hoping that I could find them but it was no use. I was lost. Finally after what seemed to be hours I saw a small cabin at the edge of the tree line.

There was a man roaming around inside and it looked like…

"Hagrid?" I whispered. I came out from the trees and saw a bunch of kids heading for the carriages out side the gates. It was the weekend so they were probably going to Hogsmead.

I'll see if I can find James there. I thought. I ran out and saw him. There was something different about him though. His eyes were different and so was his face in a way. But I would know that face anywhere.

I ran towards him, "James!" I called. When I got to him though he just looked at me strangely. He was with the girl, Venus, that I had met before, a girl with curly brown hair and a boy with bright red hair and freckles that reminded me of Arthur Weasely.

"Who are you?" 


	5. Angry Sirius

Chapter 5: The Search

Hermione's POV

We looked a long time for James because Harry kept pushing Ron and me to it but finally he stopped because we saw people going to the Hogsmead Carriages. 

We met up with Venus again and she asked us if we had found James but we all just stayed quiet.

We had to go to Hogsmead to meet with Sirius and Lupin so we just kept walking. In the distance I heard something.

"James!" It cried, "James! Wait!"

A girl with long red hair and bright green eyes like Harry came running up to us. Venus smiled at the girl.

I saw Harry staring and I was to. I just couldn't belive it. It was Lily, Harry's mother!

"Who are you?" asked Ron.

"What?" she asked, "Oh, I, uh." Suddenly Lily was jumped.

"There you are! I was worried sick! I thought you had gotten lost or h-" he cut short his sentence when he noticed us staring at him.

"Oh! Hi! My name is James! Who are- WHAT THE HECK!!" he had spotted Harry who was slowly slumping up against the side of the carriage.

"See, I told you James and his friends were here!" said Venus. We all suddenly heard Harry yelp as someone grabbed him from behind and pulled him behind the Carriage. Then we heard,

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO SIRUIS! GET OUR SELF KILLED!" We ran around to see the older Sirius rolling with silent laughter. He then looked up and instantly caught sight of Peter.

"YOU BASTERED!" he yelled as he jumped Pettigrew. I pulled off Sirius and quickly everyone was shoved into the carriage.  


	6. The Meeting

Chapter 6: The Meeting 

       Remus' POV(young remus)

       We all piled into the carrage and it moved down the road. I looked forward and sitting right in front of me was an older, messy haired, grungy, Sirius.

       I shifted unconfertably. I would have hated to be Peter though. Sirius was giving Peter a death stare. He looked so scary! It was suprising, he had lost all the happiness in his eyes I had noticed.

       Everyone was silent until the carrage stopped. The older Sirius turned into a dog and trotted out followed by the James look-a-like, a brown haired girl and and red head.

       Lily, James, Peter, Young Sirius and I all stayed in the shadows but followed them. We went straight to the Shreiking Shack. Most people would be afraid to go in there but not me. Mostly because I was the reson they were afraid.

       There was figure at the window shadowed in the dark. We crawled in the back way lead by the older Sirius as a dog. When I finally caught sight of the figures face I froze.

       "What the heck is this!" He said. Or should I say _I _said. I saw an older me wearing torn black robes with messy black hair. Everyone spun to look at the three unknow kids. 

       The one that looked like James spook up, "Ok this is going to be very weird." Sirius changed back from dog.

       "Harry what is going on and _why _is _he _here!" Sirius yelled pointing at Peter who slunk against the wall. The boy, Harry, just stared and Lily and James.

       The older Sirius looked over at them then back at Harry. He then pulled Harry into a hug. Why? Sirius never gives hugs. The girl and red haired boy just put their hands on his should while Harry cried onto Sirius' ragged robes.

       What is going on?


End file.
